


Childhood Friend

by Dark_and_night



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Other, Short, Short One Shot, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Michael is out hunting on Halloween night.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Childhood Friend

Michael stalked through the streets on Halloween night, eyes scanning the streets for his next victim. A small group of children walked past him, but he ignored them. Kids weren’t fun to kill, they posed no challenge at all. 

An adult figure walking his way caught his eye. Perfect, that was just what he was hoping for.

He slid behind a nearby tree, listening for his next victim’s footsteps. Each click of their shoes on the sidewalk felt like a new surge of adrenaline in his veins. This was going to be his first kill of the night. Michael was going to make this kill fast, but why make it over so soon? Why not drag out the first kill a little bit?

The clicking grew louder as the victim grew closer. Michael clutched the knife tighter in his hand. How should he go about it? He couldn’t make you scream this early in, not while the night was still young, and trick or treaters were out. But what could he do that would scare you without making you scream?

The footsteps grew even closer as Michael’s victim passed his hiding spot. Well, no time for plans now. 

His hand shot out, his arm wrapping around your neck and pulling you tightly to his chest. You tried to scream but the pressure on your neck stopped any sound from escaping you. 

Michael slowly moved you closer to the tree, shifting his arm so he could see your face as you struggled. One look and the muscles in his arm relaxed, surprise clear in his eyes.

You took the chance to shove him away, falling to your knees and gasping for breath.

Michael stared down at you, dropping his knife. You. He knew you. 

He pulled off his mask, sitting down beside you.

“You-!” You coughed, clutching your neck as your recognized him as well. “You jerk!” You slapped his arm, able to recognize his cute face anywhere. “Do you strangle all of your friends?”

Yes.

You stood, and Michael stood with you. A smile played on your lips as you took in his surprised face. 

“Did you miss me?”


End file.
